The chronicles of Ash and Dawn
by dreft26
Summary: Ash finally gets his act together and starts battling for real, going to change much of the original story here so don't be mad now that you're warned. Btw i don't like the fact that nintendo made him forever ten so i say he's fourteen right about now and Dawn's 12 for those of you wondering. It's gonna be a shipping with a major twist of the real story! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that are in the Pokémon series all I want is to create my own fanfic to see how it would be if Ash was actually capable of doing something other than losing league after league. It will also have the pearlshipping (Ash and Dawn). Check out my other story as well please!

"You sure you're ready for an opponent like Tobias?" Dawn asked concerned, she'd been surprised plenty of times by the progress of the young trainer, but she was quite certain that this time, he'd met an opponent that he would stand no chance against.

"Of course I'm sure, I put together my top team this time." he said proudly and Dawn wondered, "what was ash's top team?"

"But you still don't know more than one of Tobias' Pokémon so how could you put up a good team against it.

"Just you wait and see!" was his last words before walking towards the contestants' entrance. He was glad his last conversation before the match was with Dawn, it always seemed to calm him down talking to her though he never understood why. He was still a childish 14 year old boy.

"All the way from Pallet town. Making his way towards the hearts of the crowd. Give it up for Ash Ketchum!" the crowd went crazy when Ash entered and both he and Pikachu waved towards them.

"This is it Pikachu." the tiny mouse stayed silent staring at the entrance where their opponent would be coming through.

"The second competitor is a man we all know next to nothing about. Tobias!" the crowd roared for the more or less unknown man. They all knew that he used a Darkrai, but his other five pokemon were always a big mystery.

"We will decide who will begin with a simple coin toss." Called the announcer before settling down to watch the result of the coin toss.

"It's a heads and Tobias therefore starts."

"Darkrai, let's go!"

"Infernape I chose you!" with both trainers Pokémon out on the grassy field the judge kicked the match off.

"Infernape use dig!" Ash called, since he already knew all too well how fearful of an opponent Darkrai could me with its dark void he figured a speedy attacker would be the best way to go.

"Be careful Darkrai, we don't know where it will resurface." The shadowy Pokémon gave no response but repeating its name twice.

"Now, Infernape use mach punch!" Ash called and the fire Pokémon resurfaced and delivered a head on blow.

"Great now follow that up with another dig." Ash called and Infernape responded quickly by diving underground before Darkrai could attack.

"We have to do something about that pesky infernape, let's use dark void down that hole." said Tobias, he'd never imagined that his Darkrai would face such a situation. Yet what truly scared him was the wicked smile Ash flashed as Tobias gave his command and he knew he'd played right into his hand.

"He just as I thought. Now Infernape just as you did with Drapion's poion spikes. Demolish the whole ground and the dark void by using flare blitz!"

"No!" Tobias yelled. As the ground lit up and the flames hit Darkrai he knew that Ash had just been waiting for an opening to use one of Infernape's bigger moves.

"Now take out that annoying Darkrai with one final mach punch!" Infernape resurfaced once more and delivered the final blow.

"As incredible as it sounds, this is the first defeat of Darkrai. I think anyone could agree that they did not see this coming, Infernape who single handedly wiped the floor with Darkrai hasn't even taken a single hit! What has happened with the challenger from Pallet Town?" The crowd cheered as loud as they could and ash bowed gracefully.

"Truly this is a shocker; I did not expect my Darkrai to fall this easily. Now for my second Pokémon, let's go Latios!" he'd felt confident that if anyone got past his Darkrai he would have no problem wiping out what was left of them with Latios.

"The second Pokémon of Tobias is a Latios, does this trainer have any weakness!?" Dawn asked Brock.

"Well I certainly haven't seen anyone with a collection of Pokémon like that, but I feel certain that Ash can actually win this thing. He's like a completely different person now." Brock answered turning his head towards Dawn, she seemed to agree wholeheartedly as she watched the trainer with stars in her eyes.

"Maybe if he's changed this much it might be a good time to introduce him to my offer, and if I play my cards right I could even get those two together." Brock thought with a grin.

"Although I never would have guessed that you had a Latios it wasn't surprising to see that you had a dragon type. All strong trainers have them you know? Just to prove that I already knew about it I'm gonna show you my secret weapon against them. Infernape return and Glalie, I choose you." Tobias watched in horror as Ash brought out his second advantageous Pokémon. That trainer really was more than other people gave him credit for.

"Doesn't matter if it's advantageous or not, since I will defeat it in one move! Use luster purge!"

"Tch tch" called Ash waving with his finger.

"Defeat my Glalie with one move? I think not, have you seen the Hoen league? I went through it all with my Glalie and it will not be defeated so easily! Use ice beam!" the two beams collided in mid air and created a massive explosion.

"What force! Both Pokémon were blown away by the power off those two moves." Called the announcer, but Ash corrected him.

"That's not quite right, I would say that Latios got blown away. My Glalie is just fine and is ready to use a headbutt!" Glalie came out from the smoke and delivered a rock hard headbutt. Latios cried out in pain.

"Now let's finish this thing! Use another ice beam Glalie!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Block it with a luster purge Latios!" called Tobias who was seriously starting to hate this other trainer.

"Don't think that just because your Pokémon are legendary they can beat anything, Glalie power up that ice beam!" Ash called and he watched Latios luster purge getting pushed back and the ice beam hit the psychic Pokémon making it faint.

"This is amazing, without even taking a single attack, Ash's Pokémon have eliminated two of Tobias' Pokémon!" The crowd went crazy in anticipation waiting for Tobias' third Pokémon.

"I never would have thought that this match would be this hard, but nevertheless it's time to bring out the big powerhouses! Lucario, let's go!" Tobias called out his third Pokémon whom Ash thought was quite a disappointment compared to the other two that he'd already shown off.

"I just beat two legendary Pokémon and then you come calling a Lucario a powerhouse? Don't make me laugh! Return Glalie, Infernape I choose you!" Ash called out the Pokémon that defeated Darkrai and Tobias gritted his teeth.

"I know it's a bit of a cliché, but let's use mach punch to deal some damage towards this slow fighting type." Infernape vanished from the spot and reappeared next to Lucario and dealt a fierce blow.

"Don't let him escape from you Lucario! Use close combat against it!" Lucario regained it's balance and started it's counterattack.

"You know there's a good reason for clichés, it's because they always work. Infernape let's use dig again!" Infernape escaped Lucario's fierce attacks and tunneled underground.

"Again with the hit and run tactic? Don't you have anything original for once?" Tobias asked clearly annoyed.

"Of course I do! I have my underground flare blitz that you liked so well. Let's go for that once more shall we?" Infernape started its flare blitz attack once more and as the stadium erupted lucario was blown away by the fierce fire attack.

"Now, just like last time, deliver the final mach punch!" Ash called and Tobias was helpless as his third Pokémon was blasted away.

"Ash seems to be unbeatable today eliminating the first three Pokémon of Tobias without much of a problem." the announcer called and Ash sighed, he was starting to get a little bit annoyed by the way this man kept stating the obvious.

"Have you ever seen anything like this? Barry asked shaking in his seat next to Brock and Dawn.

"Well he's always had his moments from time to time, but I've ever seen him like this before myself, not once during our years of travelling together." Brock agreed awestruck, he was certain about what he was going to do after this match.

"Yeah Ash is awesome!" Dawn agreed and Brock realized she only saw Ash and not the rest of the battle, he chuckled to himself.

"Let's go Torterra!" Tobias called and Ash realized that that must have been his starter.

"You poor thing, I also anticipated the chance that you had a grass Pokémon with you. Infernape return! Go Gliscor!" Ash quickly changed his Pokémon and Tobias cursed.

"Why is Ketchum changing his Pokémon from the fire type Infernape when it's facing a grass type?" The announcer wondered out loud and Ash facepalmed himself.

"You know what, if you don't get it then that's the way it's gonna be."

"I get it!" Brock said.

"Infernape's dig is the only move that lets it dodge it's opponent which mean that it cant dodge earthquake at all! That's why he change to another Pokémon that could defend against grass type and still dodge those ground attacks!"

"I see Brock figured it out at least, now why don't we start in a big way? Use stone edge!" with that said Gliscor started bombarding the Torterra with big chunks of rock from midair. The massive turtle Pokémon groaned in pain.

"Now while it still has to recover, we will use fire fang to deal some more damage!" Ash commanded and Gliscor swooped down on its opponent.

"Maybe Torterra was the wrong move so let's go with the Pokémon that you had such big problems with yesterday. Return Torterra, let's go Drapion!" Tobias announced confidently recalling his fourth Pokémon and sending out his fifth.

"Gliscor I Think that you've done enough for now. A Drapion huh? That's childplay, let's go Charizard!" Ash called out his first fully evolved Pokémon, the one that all his opponents feared.

"Just start off with your flamethrower and we'll get it over with quickly!" Charizard's flamethrower hit Drapion directly, but amazingly it still held on.

"Now to level the playing field, Drapion use poison spikes!" Tobias called relieved that his Drapion still managed to hold on. As the spikes hit the ground in hundreds Ash was glad that he decided on his fifth Pokémon after yesterday's match.

"You know, there's something my friend Brock told me about yesterday. If I play a poison type then that will cancel out the effect of your poison spikes. Return Charizard, I'll need you later. Muk, I choose you!" The giant poison type Pokémon absorbed every single spike. Tobias cursed in a way that would have been censored long before it reached the English dubbed anime.

"Now Muk, surround Drapion!" Tobias watched, horrified by the way that Muk completely enveloped his Drapion.

"Drapion is going to suffocate if I don't get him out of there, use cross poison!" Tobias ordered, but it did nothing at all.

"Trying to use a physical move against my Muk? You certainly are good at humoring me!" Ash chuckled.

"Now Muk why don't we let the poor fainted Drapion out by now?" Ash said making his Pokémon move off the giant scorpion to reveal that had indeed fainted. The crowd went crazy once again as Ash claimed his fourth consecutive victory.

"It's anticlimactic, but I see no other choice than to send you out once more, let's go Torterra!" Tobias called out his starter Pokémon yet again.

"Well if his Torterra gets a repeat performance then so should you! Gliscor I choose you!" Ash recalled his Muk and sent out his Gliscor once again.

"Go another round with stone edge won't you?" Ash asked and his Gliscor let out another barrage of rocks.

"You can't be defeated like that Torterra, use frenzy plant!" Tobias commanded getting more and more agitated with the way he was losing every battle without landing an attack.

"It's a good move you know, but if your Pokémon has received lessons from the air battle master it becomes child play to dodge something like that. Use giga impact!" Tobias watched helplessly as Ash's Gliscor made its way through the frenzy plant delivering a stunning blow, the resulting explosion created a massive dusk cloud. As the dusk cloud cleared it revealed a fainted Torterra.

"I didn't see this coming, you actually managed to get in a hit after all." Ash said watching his fainted Gliscor. As Ash watched Tobias he noticed something different about him, he seemed to have gone completely mad.

"Oh I'll do way more than that to your next Pokémon, let's go my trumph card!"

Here's the fun part, you're the ones deciding what Pokémon he will use, not another legendary please! Feel free to be original or if you don't request anything that I feel like I can manage to use then I'll just go with my own idea.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go Tyranitar!" Tobias called out his last Pokémon revealing it to be a massive Tyranitar.

"Well if you're going with a Pokémon like that then I guess there's no choice. Infernape I choose you!" Tobias still had the same insane look in his eyes and it made Ash feel a bit scared.

"Now without further ado, let's go megaevolution!" Ash had no idea whatsoever of what megaevolution was and he started to seriously wonder as Tyranitar started glowing and changing its form.

"I thought that Tyranitar was a fully evolved Pokémon, what's going on here." as the glow stopped Ash noticed that not much had changed on the Pokémon, but he knew that its powers must have increased quite a lot.

"Let's kick this battle in gear with a fast mach punch Infernape!" Ash commanded and his Pokémon landed a stunning hit on Tyranitar, or so everyone thought. As the smoke cleared Tryanitar seemed pretty much unfazed by the attack.

"That's not possible! It's a rock and dark type it should be double super effective and yet it didn't feel a thing?" Ash was beginning to worry about this Pokémon's defensive powers if it could take one of Infernape's attacks like that.

"Very well, try escaping it underground Infernape." Ash commanded his fighting Pokémon.

"You shouldn't have done that Ash. Use earthquake Tyranitar!" Tobias laughed a crazy laugh as the entire stadium shook from the impact. Everyone seemed terrified of this new change in character from Tobias. They were used to the calm steely look he gave the crowd as he pulverized his opponents with his Darkrai, but this new wild person was something completely different from that. Infernape was thrown right out of the hole that it had taken refuge in with swirls in its eyes it was recalled by Ash.

"He really is strong after all." Ash said amused.

"Still he won't be able to take me out. Charizard, I choose you!" Ash called out his Charizard once again and the crowd cheered.

"Kick this off with a dragonbreath attack!" Charizard let out a massive attack that hit Tyranitar straight on creating an explosion on impact.

"Sure felt that one, guess it's more of a physical wall then. No wonder Infernape had such a hard time. Encore performance, dragonbreath again!" Ash commanded. And Tyranitar groaned under the impact the powerful attacks from Charizard was starting to wear it down.

"Hold your ground and answer it with a flamethrower Tyranitar!" Tyranitar found an opening to attack back and pushed the dragonbreath attack back with ease. Charizard was knocked to the ground and Tobias was free to use the opening it created.

"Now that it's down on the ground lets shake the stadium once again with another earthquake!" Ash could only watch as Charizard was hit with the massive earthquake attack and it fainted.

"Megaevolution's no pushover alright. Still I can't remember having more fun, the commentator's silent and everything so let's go with my trusty Glalie!" Ash said calling out Glalie once more.

"Without further ado, let's use hail shall we?" Glalie started of its hail attack which would boost its ice type attacks exponentially. Tobias was having a hard time fighting the hail. Not only did it hurt his Pokémon while boosting his opponent's Pokémon, he couldn't even see Ash's Glalie and he knew Ash wasn't having the same difficulties with his Tyranitar.

"Go with another earthquake attack Tyranitar!" commanded Tobias, but it seemed to have no effect on the floating Glalie hidden somewhere in the snowstorm.

"That's too bad that he can't find us right Glalie? Let's give him a clue about where you are, go with ice beam!" Tobias cursed as he saw Tyranitar getting hit by the boosted ice beam and he knw that it was just about over.

"Now that you know where the opponent is, use your flamethrower attack on Glalie!" commanded Tobias.

"I'm afraid you don't know where Glalie is my friend, who said it had to stay in one place? Now Glalie, deliver the final headbutt!" Ash's Glalie attacked and Tobias saw the moment in slow motion, all the other contestants had been such a breeze so why did it end so suddenly?

"He won! He really won the match against Tobias!" Dawn and Barry cheered as loud as they could.

"The battle is over, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town will proceed to the finals of the Sinnoh league!" called the announcer and Ash bowed before making his exit, Pikachu walking by his side confidently.

"Sorry that I didn't use you buddy, there was no need for it after all." Ash apologized to Pikachu, but the tiny mouse Pokémon didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Ash!" Dawn entered the wardrobe and flung herself at him surprising the young trainer.

"You really did win!" Dawn said and Ash couldn't help but smile.

"I did, all thanks to you." This surprised Dawn and she wondered what she'd done to help him.

"Before the match started I was all worried about how it would go, but talking to you calmed me down and that's why I battled so well today." Dawn blushed and she was happy that she was still hugging him so that he didn't see.

"Look at the happy couple we have here, what's up with celebrating with him alone Dawn?" Barry complained at the door to the wardrobe Brock at his side.

"Not my fault!" Ash said laughing as he untangled himself from a blushing Dawn.

"You said it's not your fault? It's all your fault!" Dawn said.

"How so?" Ash argued back laughing.

"You really think that I would've done this to just anyone?" Dawn asked as she closed the gap between them and kissed him as hard as she could.

Hope you're okay with the fact that I megaevolved Tyranitar two gens early cause you won't be able to change it now. Anyway it's not as if we know Tobias' last four Pokémon so he could have a Tyranitar with a megastone for all we know.

Please leave me a review so that I know what to work on for next time 'kay?


	4. Chapter 4

"What's she doing? Why is she kissing me? Still it feels like really good. Let's try this, soooo good!" At first Ash was just standing the frozen, then as he thought about it he realized how good the kiss felt and he moaned in pleasure as he kissed her back.

"Ah so it finally happened now did it?" Brock said as the pair broke apart.

"Wait so you've been expecting this?" Ash couldn't believe that his best friend had kept it a secret from him that Dawn liked him.

"It was so obvious that even Conway could have seen it if he hadn't been so obsessed with Dawn himself. It was so obvious that you two liked each other." Barry said barely containing his laughter, strike that. Not containing his laughter.

"Wait I don't like Dawn!" Ash was about to shout out.

"Wait do I?" he wondered.

"Maybe I really do I mean that kiss felt like really good!" he reasoned.

"Wonder if we could do that again." He thought as he slowly settled into a daze.

"Brock! Look what you did to him now!" Dawn complained looking at Ash who seemed to have completely short circuited.

"That's nothing, there's actually a really easy way to wake him up from his daze. I really think you know what to do." Brock said winking.

"I think so." She said smiling slyly before leaning forward kissing Ash once more. He reacted instantly and started kissing back.

"You kissed me!" Ash said now with wide smile.

"Think of it as my gift for making it to the finals." Dawn said obviously happy about the way this relationship had taken.

"That means that when I win the whole league I'll get another one?" Ash said making a fool out of himself as usual.

"You don't have to win anything for me to kiss you, you ever heard of how a normal relationship works?" Dawn said laughing hard, the others joined in and even Ash had to grin.

"Yeah I guess so, though if that's how it's going to be then I have something to show you." Ash said grabbing her hand and taking her past Brock and Barry and Dawn whispered a thank you.

"So when did this start?" Ash asked Dawn, they were sitting in the grassy fields surrounding the Sinnoh league stadium. Dawn had her head in Ash's lap and he kept running his fingers through her hair both had nothing but each other on their mind. Ash's Pokémon had been left to the nurse joy at the Pokémon center.

""Dunno really, I mean I really thought that you were handsome and all though I dunno when it escalated to this. And you?"

"Well I was never really all that sure until today when you kissed me, but I've thought you were cute ever since I first met you." Dawn blushed at his words, nobody could make her feel that way but him.

"Hey Ash can I have a kiss?" Dawn asked not really sure what he would answer as she knew that he'd never done the kissing himself.

"Of course you can." he answered leaning down to capture her lips.

"So how do you think Misty will take it?" Dawn asked when they broke apart.

"What do you mean?" Ash wondered, it would be the same as for Brock and Barry right? She'd probably be just as happy for them right?

"I guess it really was too early to hope than an idiot like you would be able to understand others' feelings. Doesn't matter, 'cause that makes more Ash for me." She giggled. Ash didn't really understand it all that well, but if it made her happy then Ash saw no reason why it should be otherwise.

"So you had some alone time with your dream boy now did you?" Zoe asked from the telephone at the Pokémon center. Dawn had run off to find the nearest phone as soon as she and Ash got back from their "alone time" as Zoe called it.

"Watch it! Just because you're the one that made top coordinator it doesn't give you the right to laugh at me you know." Dawn said with a smug smile.

"No of course it doesn't although the fact that it was really obvious during the grand festival does that, though I really think that you do deserve congratulations for it. Who would've thought that that Pokémon obsessed boy would have a crush on anyone?" Zoe wondered. It really had been fun to watch the two of them, how Ash would be able to cheer Dawn up no matter what he said, but it was so frustrating that Dawn never took it any further. Dawn giggled a bit before answering.

"Oh no, he didn't really have a crush on anyone he said, but I guess I'm just that good at kissing."

"You bet you are, my gorgeous little girl." Dawn felt a couple of arms wraparound he and gasped before she calmed down as she heard Ash's voice.

"Just because I'm two years older than you it doesn't mean that I'm little. Sorry Zoe, this idiot interrupted our conversation." Dawn apologized, but Zoe could see how happy Dawn was in Ash's embrace.

"Hey, I only came to tell you that we're getting dinner you know!" Ash complained.

"Don't worry, you just enjoy yourselves and go eat, I'll talk to you later Dawn."

"He finally gets girl, but does he change his eating habits? Not at all!" Brock complained as he was in the splash zone sitting right across the young trainer.

"Wouldn't be Ash if he did now would it?" asked Dawn sheepishly sitting next to Ash, she seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Have you thought about your Pokémon for the final match?" Brock asked and Dawn returned her attention towards Ash she really wanted to know this as well.

"Of course I haven't thought about it! I've been with Dawn all this time, but I sure have an idea now!" Dawn asked for more information, more curious than ever now.

"All in due time." Ash answered before he kissed her yet again.

**Still keeping the 1k minimum that I set myself, I try to make each chapter between 1 and 2k and if some of you don't like that then it's fine. We all like constructive criticism, but pure haters are something that at least I don't like.**

**Gonna be gone for the next two days cya soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

"Stupid boyfriend with all his secrets," Dawn muttered when she was outside the Pokémon center waiting for Ash to get ready. She giggled as she realized what she'd just said.

"What do you mean boyfriend?" Dawn yelped when Conway suddenly appeared right behind her.

"Nothing Conway, I was just talking about Ash."

"Then why did you call him your boyfriend? that makes no sense at all!" Conway complained, not containing his anger at all.

"Why it's because he is my boyfriend." Dawn giggled once again not realizing that she had said too much.

"So that's it huh? Well then congratulations." he said leaving, as he passed Ash on his way into the Pokémon center he whispered to him so that Dawn wouldn't hear.

"You watch your back!" Ash froze suddenly a bit afraid though he didn't realize what he'd done wrong.

"So they're celebrating the finals?" Ash asked. He and Dawn were strolling down the streets now filled with stands.

"Yes, you should've already known about it, they've already mentioned it like four times before." Ash blushed feeling stupid once again. They'd stopped twice at team rocket's stand, though they didn't realize it and team rocket made no move on them as they both had no Pokémon with them.

"Have you thought about where you're going to travel next Dawn?" Ash was curious, he didn't think that he would be able to survive without seeing her now and then.

"I was thinking of going to Kanto, I heard it was really awesome when you travelled there yourself. And you, I wouldn't think you'd be willing to gather badges for the same league twice?" Ash didn't know what to answer to that, but thankfully he never had to.

"How about I help you with that?" two years later and Scott was still wearing his Hawaiian blue shirt and his white shorts.

"How come you're here? Aren't you busy with the battle frontier?" Ash asked.

"Well with Brandon gone we're a bit short on frontier brains, care to take me up on that offer once you win this league?"

"Well I still have to win it, but of course I'll consider your offer as soon as I'm done here, so how often do people challenge the battle frontier?" Ash wondered, there couldn't be so many challengers if there were only seven frontier brains.

"Of course there are many challengers so you'll get to battle every day, the only reason why there are no more frontier brains is that the ones I already have are so strong."

"That makes sense, both Greta and Annabel were super strong!" Ash reasoned.

"Hm, who are these Annabel and Greta?" Dawn wondered if she should be worried about competition, but probably not. He'd already met them both when he fell in love with her.

"They're two of the frontier brains that I defeated." Ash explained.

"So you'll give me the answer when you're finished with your battle tomorrow right?" Scott asked, seemingly impatient.

"Yeah I will."

"There sure have been some long days leading up to this battle and I don't think anyone could have predicted the way this league turned out. Our two finalists are Ash from Pallet Town and Daimon from Veilstone city!"

"So I get to beat another trainer from Veilstone now do I? Hope you're watching this Paul!" He looked up at the stands where he saw Dawn staring back at him. Don't worry Dawn I won't forget our promise!"

"So you're ready for the final battle now?" Dawn asked waking up in her bed she saw Ash's brown eyes staring back at her.

"Of course I am my little angel." he kissed her. A good long kiss and she kissed back she felt like was melting into a puddle, if Ash thought that she was a good kisser then she was sure that he was selling himself short.

"Stop calling me little or I'll make you carry me all the way down to breakfast." Dawn said trying to mock him, but she wasn't ready for his reply.

"Ok if you say so little girl." He lifted her out of the bed still in her nightgown, she hadn't realized that he was already fully dressed. She laughed as Ash carried her down the flight of stairs she leaned closer and closer to his chest for each step he took.

"You didn't even let her dress before you took her down here." said Brock laughing.

"Well she wanted me to so don't complain at me." Ash tried to excuse himself.

"Don't kid yourself Ash Ketchum, I did not ask for this." Dawn complained.

"Let's see, you said that if a called you little once more then I would have to carry you down to breakfast. That's and invitation in my book." said Ash with a smug look on his face. Everyone seated at the table cracked up.

"So you got your Pokémon registered yesterday Ash?" Scott asked, he had decided to stick around until the end of the Pokémon league.

"Yeah I finished it just on time, my team is going to be wicked!" in his excitement he put his elbow down on Barry's breakfast which happened to be toast with jam. Barry looked down at his ruined breakfast and Ash looked at his now red elbow.

"Why did you ruin my breakfast!" they both screamed at each other.

"I didn't ruin your breakfast you smashed my toast!" Barry said.

"No you had your breakfast too close to me!" Ash argued.

"That's it! I'm fining you and you have ten seconds to pay up. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."

"That's enough you two, you are both at fault!" Dawn said, though Brock couldn't really see what Barry had done wrong so he suspected that Dawn only blamed him so that Ash wouldn't feel all bad. Dawn leaned close to Ash's ear and whispered her something and Brock saw Ash nod determinately.

"All right, we will now determine who makes the first move by coin toss. And once again Ash's opponent has to go first."

"Just the way I like it now let's get this started in a big way." Daimon launched his first Pokéball.

**Well I'm back and posting, here's what I want you readers to do, suggest some Pokémon, regular ones mind you. Tell me what you think of the story I'm unfolding as well. And you may suggest any 4 Pokémon that Ash will use as well.**

**And then there's a tough one what do you think Ash promised Dawn?**


	6. Chapter 6

"Let's go Sceptile!" Daimon called out a massive Sceptile with a fierce look in its eyes.

"Aww this is going to be fun, let's go Noctowl, use extrasensory on that Sceptile and throw it away!" Noctowl started its attack ready to launch the grass Pokémon across the stadium, but as it hit the Sceptile it just went right through the Pokémon not harming it in the slightest.

"I guess you missed, my dear little Noctowl." Daimon said getting ready to command an attack on his own.

"If that's the case then we use Psychic!" Ash commanded and Noctowl launched its next attack.

"That one is no use either let me show you a real attack. Use foul play, my Sceptile!" Ash had never heard of the move, but he knew that it wasn't a regular move for Sceptile. Ash couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the blast from the punch that Sceptile delivered.

"Boy that is one powerful Noctowl you have." Daimon mused, but Ash couldn't really understand what Daimon meant after all how powerful was it if it got knocked out in one hit. Still he knew something was up with that Sceptile when none if Noctowl's psychic attacks hit.

"That's it, if I can't beat it with psychic then lets drag the battle out with something that he can't deal all that much damage to. Sceptile, I choose you!" Ash called out his own Sceptile.

"Use quick attack Sceptile!" Ash saw Daimon cursing and he wondered why he didn't simply have his Sceptile dodge the attack.

"That's it Sceptile good move!" Ash encouraged his Pokémon as it leaped back to Ash.

"That should stop Sceptile from cleaning out my Pokémon, wait what is that thing?" Ash looked confused at the spot where Daimon's Sceptile had been standing before. At the exact same place here now stood a black and red fox like Pokémon.

"When did he switch his Pokémon?" Ash wondered checking his Pokédex .

"Zoroark can create illusions that are indistinguishable from reality, deluding many people simultaneously. It can even create illusory landscapes in the forests where it dwells, to hide its territory and protect its den. However, Zoroark is incapable of physically changing itself into another form; it is merely capable of casting illusions. When a Zoroark takes the form of a human, it is capable of human speech. It can make convincing illusions of attacks, and these illusions are extremely realistic, enough to fool even cameras and make one believe they're being physically affected, though the illusion does not have any direct physical effect. Zoroark, along with its pre-evolution Zorua, are the only Pokémon capable of learning Night Daze." The Pokédex explained and Ash smacked his head.

"So that's what it was, I already knew that there was something about your Pokémon from all the other matches that I've seen, but it was all Zoroark's doing. That explains so much. Sceptile, return and Infernape I choose you!" Ash quickly swapped out his Pokémon wanting to get this Zoroark down as quickly as he possibly could.

"Now let's go with a mach punch Infernape." Infernape disappeared in a flash and reappered right next to Zoroark, but before the punch fell Daimon had recalled his Pokémon.

"I'll be needing you later on as well, Let's go Golem!" Daimon threw out a massive rock Pokémon that he thought would do the trick, but Ash merely laughed.

"You call that a nice move? Let's go one hit KO with mach punch Infernape!" Daimon realized his mistake a little too late and was unable to do anything as Golem hit the ground promptly knocked out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think that move through all that well Golem, Well I'll stil be able to beat you with this one. Let's go Arcanine." Daimon sent out a large Arcanine and it made a loud roar.

"There's no point in this battle anymore, by the time you realize the correct thing to do I will already have the lead by far. That's enough for now Infernape, Kingler I choose you!" Ash called out his strongest water Pokémon signaling that he was about to get serious.

"Use rock smash towards the ground to slow Arcanine down!" Kingler smashed his big claw towards the ground causing Arcanine to be pelted with pebbles and slow down its movements.

"Now let's show Daimon how you really should battle, while Arcanine is still disoriented we use hydro pump!" Ash commanded and once again Daimon had to watch his Pokémon getting helplessly thrown around the field. Arcanine was knocked out before Daimon managed to recall it.

"Let's go Sceptile!" Daimon called and Ash grinned.

"That's it, seems the people from Veilstone wake up slowly, of course Paul had a perfect strategy something which cannot be said for you. Now with Infernape we can check if you've done correctly or not." Ash recalled his Pokémon and sent out Infernape once again.

"A quick mach punch should do the trick." Ash snapped his fingers and Infernape reacted, man! He'd always wanted to do that! Now he finally did it with all those people watching and most importantly Dawn! He hadn't forgotten about her and she was the reason Ash was feeling so confident. Ash nodded when he saw how Sceptile had taken the blast and he noticed that it still held the shape of Sceptile.

"That's what you needed to do! Now let's see if you can figure out the next move." Ash actually applauded Daimon as he made his substitute.

"Let's go Electivire!" Ash sighed before calling back his Pokémon.

"Sceptile I choose you." Ash called out his own Sceptile once more to do battle.

"Leaf blade!" Ash commanded and Sceptile moved as fast as he could dealing a massive blow on Electivire.

"Answer it with Thunderbolt!" Daimon called and Electivire called a massive thunderbolt that was on par even with that of Pikachu, but being a grass type it did next to nothing to Sceptile.

"Push it back with a massive Solarbeam!" The crowd gasped knowing the huge mistake Ash just did.

"Ash has called on one of the most powerful moves that a grass type can learn, but will Sceptile get knocked out before it can complete its recharging?" The announcer called and Daimon finale saw his chance.

"Use fire punch!" he commanded and Electivire struck at Sceptile with full force creating an explosion and layers of smoke. He smiled thinking that no Pokémon could have possibly withstood that attack, but his smile wavered as he saw Ash also smiling.

"This Sceptile, it is a Pokémon that I've travelled a long way with and it will not be beaten by one single move. Now let loose that solar beam!" Ash commanded.

"This can't be how can you be sure that your Sceptile survived that blast? How can you possibly even hope that it did?"

"There is one reason, I trust in my Pokémon." Ash answered watching his Sceptile firing from inside the smokescreen. Sceptile roared across the stadium as it watched Electivire fall to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

"What an amazing turn of events, Ash Ketchum has now defeated three of Daimon's Pokémon in a row leaving Daimon with only one unknown Pokémon." The announcer called out, Ash had yet to defeat Daimon's Sceptile and Zoroark as well, but he already knew about them.

"I guess it really is time to show you off to public eyes my gorgeous Gardevoir!" Daimon said throwing out his Gardevoir.

"I promised you that you would get to battle today buddy." Ash said recalling his Sceptile and sending Pikachu out from his side.

"Thunderbolt the ground in front of Gardevoir!" Ash command and Daimon though that he'd lost it. The attack caused a massive smokescreen and Ash saw his opening.

"Now charge that Gardevoir with Volt tackle!" Ash commanded And Pikachu leapt into the smokescreen.

"Use psychic to move everything in the smokescreen Gardevoir." Daimon called, beginning to understand how this trainer defeated Tobias who was considered the top contender for the Sinnoh league crushing every contender effortlessly, but no way was he going to beat Gardevoir.

"You were to slow to catch my Pikachu with that attack, finish the volt tackle now Pikachu, we already know that it isn't Zoroark!" surprising the entire crowd and Daimon Pikachu charged Gardevoir from behind hitting it straight on.

"Gardevoir, you can take that attack!" Daimon called out to his favorite Pokémon and Gardevoir recovered midair landing on its two feet.

"Follow it up with thunderbolt Pikachu!" Ash commanded starting to feel the real heat of the battle that he always yearned for as a trainer.

"Take control of that thunderbolt and direct it back at Pikachu!"

"Don't let that hit you Pikachu, use quick attack now that Gardevoir can't use psychic directly on you!" Pikachu vanished for the naked eye and hit Gardevoir at blinding speed know it over.

"This time we finish it Pikachu, while it's still on the ground hit that Gardevoir with your iron tail!" Pikachu twisted around and hit the dazed Gardevoir effectively knocking it out. Daimon cursed loudly recalling his trusty Gardvoir now unable to do battle.

"Daimon, this is my gift for you!" Julie said handing the 15 year old boy a Pokémon egg. The past few days had been paradise for Daimon and he couldn't believe that he'd barely known her for a week. He'd been stuck at the Pewter city gym for a couple of days not managing to beat the gym leader there.

"Why are you giving me this?" Daimon asked and Jullie merely smiled. Daimon blushed the way he always did whenever she looked at him with those eyes.

"I haven't even won anything!" Daimon complained.

He saw her smile and replayed the perfect afternoon where he'd ruined her favorite shirt. Okay maybe perfect wasn't the right word.

"I'm so sorry that I did that to you!" Daimon said looking down at the girl that had his breakfast smeared all over her blue top.

"It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose. With such a good looking breakfast you must have had other plans than to throw them at some random girl. Still there's something that I hope you can do to repay me." Daimon cracked up a bit before remembering how to form sentences.

"Yeah I did have other plans for it, but I'm just glad that the person that I hit is so forgiving. So what did you have in mind?" he had another adjective that he would've used if he had just had the courage to do it. He thought she was really beautiful, but he was sure that she would never feel the same way.

"I feel kinda stupid asking this," she said blushing briefly before continuing. "did you know that today is the day of the midsummer festival's beginning?"

"Well I've heard of it though we have no such thing where I come from. I heard there's this big fireworks display and all." Daimon scratched his chin the way he always did whenever he was nervous, he had a pretty good idea of what the girl wanted, but he was too scared to suggest it.

"Yeah so I was wondering if you would go with me, or rather you don't have any choice now." Daimon burst out laughing at his good luck.

"The name's Daimon and I would have taken you even if I didn't have to." Julie blushed feeling a bit light headed right about now.

"Really you would? The name's Julie by the way and you just made my day! My friends would have been teasing me all night if I didn't go with anyone." Daimon looked down disappointed.

"Oh I see so you only asked to keep them from teasing?" he mumbled, but Julie heard.

"Oh I wouldn't say that it's only because of that handsome." She tiptoed and kissed his cheek. Daimon froze and blushed madly. He didn't recover before she was ten meters away.

"Meet me here tonight around ten!" she called waving.

"That was weird, I've never been kissed before, but I kinda liked it though." Daimon said to himself, forgetting that it wasn't really a real kiss. He heard his belly rumble loudly an remembered that he was supposed to be eating breakfast right about now.

"It's a good thing that these Pokémon centers have free food so that I can load another plate!" he left his tray of food that had already fallen forgotten to the ground and almost skipped his way over to the cafeteria.

"Let's get down some training. The current gym leader may be no match for Brock himself but he sure gave us a run for our money!" Daimon called looking down at his Pokémon, his Grovyle especially.

"Electabuzz, use brick break once more against Graveler, while Graveler you continue to block it!" he'd never felt this fired up, but despite what he showed his Pokémon his mind had strayed far away from his approaching gym battle. His mind was revolving around his approaching night with Julie.

"You really do look amazing you know?" Daimon looked at Julie who had just arrived, the dress she wore was mid length but it seemed too thin to use during a cold summer night.

"Don't sell yourself short you look plenty amazing yourself." Julie said obviously freezing from the cold already.

"Me? I'm not wearing anything different from what I did earlier today."

"And who says that there's anything wrong with what you wore earlier today?" Julie surprised Daimon by kissing him right on the lips and he forgot all about the earlier one as he kissed back lost in euphoria.


	8. poll!

**Okay so here's the deal: I really like the character that i created named Daimon and I would have liked to use him more in my story. So this is what I'm thinking. Daimon joins Ash and Dawn on his way back to Kanto. Tell me what you think about that.**

**There is another thing that I've been wondering about. What kind of facility am I going to give Ash if he wins the Pokémon league.**

**Battle gym**

**Roaming frontier (he travels around with Dawn and takes on challenges like that)**

**Wilderness frontier (he's going to get a cave where he takes on challengers, somewhere around mount moon)**

**Random (you come up with something)**

**Reviews are much appreciated and I actually don't think that I'll continue this story all that much until i get at least five.**


	9. Chapter 8

"Wow you move quickly!" Daimon said gasping for air, never had he imagined anyone falling for him so fast and then kissing him right on the lips the very same day.

"It really isn't my fault that this happened you know. If you weren't so incredibly handsome then maybe I would have been able to restrain myself." Julie was now laughing no longer fearing rejection from the boy she had fallen for and why should she when it was all too obvious that he felt the same way.

"I can't help it you know!" Daimon complained and smiled deviously.

"Let's go handsome." Julie said taking Daimon's hand enjoying how it after a second wrapped itself around hers completely enveloping it.

"As you wish." Daimon said allowing himself to be led on by this strange and wonderful girl that he had fallen for.

Daimon met with Julie's friends and noticed to his surprise that none of the girls had any boyfriends to show off.

"I thought you said that you would have been teased by your friends if you didn't show up with anybody, but they seem to be all alone themselves."

"Ah that? You see it's actually more the other way around. If I actually against all odds managed to find someone then I could tease them about it. Isn't that right girls?" Julie said laughing and the other two girls blushed a dark shade of red.

"So you managed to get a boyfriend in just one day now did you Julie?" The shorter one of the two girls asked.

"Not quite, we're not a couMph!" was all Julie could say before she was cut off by Daimon kissing her once again.

"Yes she did." Daimon said and all Julie could do was nod in a daze. The other two girls giggled obviously enjoying the sight of their best friend reduced to a lovesick dummy.

"We really should get to the special spot where we watch the fireworks each year, since it's about to start off." Annie, the taller of the two girls said and Carla nodded.

The two girls led the way since Julie was still in no state to walk on her own and Daimon enjoyed just holding her hand.

"Daimon, can I borrow your jacket for a while? I'm feeling really cold right now." Julie asked shivering.

"You really should have dressed a bit warmer you know?" Daimon said taking of his jacket and putting it around Julie.

"I don't see why since I really knew that you would bring a jacket and that I could just ask to borrow it." Julie said with a gleeful smile.

"You sly girl." Daimon whispered in Julie's ear.

"When do you think that she'll challenge him?" Annie asked Carla while they walked a bit ahead of the couple.

"I don't think it'll take that long, after all she know's full well the power of Flint, Brock's father and she will want to know how strong Daimon is." Carla answered.

"Julie is easily the third most powerful trainer in pewter city after the two gym leaders and her Gardevoir is just amazing!" Carla's voice was filled with admiration, but she was cut off by Annie shushing her voice so that neither Daimon nor Julie heard them.

The place that Julie's friends had picked out was awesome, there seemed to be no one there except for them though this came as no surprise to Daimon because why would anyone think of watching the fireworks from a bushy tree? And yet it was perfect for it, hidden by the leaves and branches was a tree hut. It seemed old, but it was sturdily built so it had no problems keeping the four of them.

"This is amazing you know?" Julie said. Lying on her back, her head resting comfortably in Daimon's lap, she had been lying there for half an hour never ceasing her gaze at Daimon.

"How would you know if the fireworks are amazing or not you haven't even seen a single spark!" Daimon commented and Julie blinked at him.

"I wasn't talking about the fireworks, I like the view much better from here so I've got no complaints about that." Daimon blushed at her words, she really did seem to have next to no inhibitions and it was driving Daimon crazy that he couldn't find a single thing to tease her about. He leant down and kissed Julie full on her lips and it had the desired effect she was once more dazed.

"Since I can't embarrass you with anything, then I might as well do this every now and then don't you agree little girl?" Julie just nodded. Had she not been in the state she currently was in she would have been furious since she hated being called little. At the moment the only sounds she was able to make were: "hmdidumdidum" which didn't exactly express what she would have wanted.

"Pretty amazing girl now isn't she?" Annie asked Daimon and he merely nodded.

"A week ago she wouldn't even have been able to speak up like this, strike that even earlier today she wouldn't have been this confident. She must've gotten a reason to feel so confident towards you."

"Yeah I guess she did you see I lost my breakfast and it spilled all across her shirt and then she said that I kind of owed her." Daimon scratched his head in embarrassment.

"That might have done the trick, you see she never used to risk anything out of the fear of losing anything."

"I was the same you know, but something came over me when I met her, and like she said I didn't really have all that much of a choice anyway." Annie cracked up obviously enjoying watching her friend acting so uncharacteristically and the change that it brought about in other people.

"I still don't see why you're giving me this egg!" Daimon complained after he'd replayed the day he'd met the girl.

"I don't need a reason to give my boyfriend a gift now do I? And besides it's not like you didn't win anything, you beat me remember? There really aren't too many people here in Pewter that can beat me. Besides it's to motivate you before your match with Flint, I'm sure that you'll breeze right through it!" Julie leaned in and kissed as she gave him the Pokémon egg and Daimon shut his eyes and kissed back.


	10. Chapter 9

Now it was knocked out, the precious Gardevoir that Daimon had raised from a Raltz. The precious Raltz that had hatched from the egg he got from his girlfriend, defeated without even eliminating a single Pokémon of Ash's. It made Daimon furious and he called out his Sceptile ready to battle his hardest.

"Agility Sceptile!" Daimon commanded and Sceptile vanished lightning quick and Daimon knew at that moment that Ash's Pikachu had lost.

"Full power leaf blade!" Daimon commanded and Ash didn't have time to react before his Pikachu was struck hard and hit the wall at the other side of the stadium.

"That's how you do it!" Daimon roared and the crowd cheered.

"Man that's quick so we will have to slow it down a bit. Let's go Glalie!" Ash called and sent out his only ice type Pokémon.

"Start this battle off with Hail Glalie and then vanish from Daimon's view." Ash commanded and Glalie let loose a massive hailstorm making it so that Daimon couldn't see where it was hiding. Still Daimon merely smirked.

"That's no problem for us Sceptile, jump up and use your fastest Solarbeam towards the ground."

"Why are you doing this? If you rush a Solarbeam then it won't even be half as effective!" Ash said not feeling all that scared about this attack since he knew how little it would do. That is until Sceptile actually fired and he saw the magnitude of the attack. The entire stadium floor was smashed to bits and when the smoke cleared Ash saw his poor Glalie lying knocked out in the crated at centre of the stadium.

"Who said that I was rushing the Solarbeam?" Daimon laughed cruelly, but Ash merely clapped his hands.

"You seem really good and I seriously don't know who would have won if it was you against Tobias, but if you hadn't noticed I beat him and will do the same to you even if you force me to play at my best!" Ash called out his Infernape one last time.

"Mach punch!" Ash commanded and Infernape hit Sceptile in a flash without Daimon being able to do anything at all.

"Use Leaf blade Sceptile!" Daimon commanded, but Ash had other plans.

"Mach punch!" he commanded once more and Sceptile was knocked back again.

"Damn you using your speed moves! Quick attack!"

"Mach punch!" Ash commanded for the third time and once again Infernape striked first.

"That's impossible, I've used agility so my Sceptile should be way faster than you!" Daimon exclaimed loudly before swearing.

"It's not impossible, you see this isn't any old Infernape, it's my special Infernape! Now finish this off! Flare blitz!" Ash commanded a fire burning bright in his eyes as he watched Infernape finally knocking out the dazed Sceptile.

"This is it my friend, you go Zoroark!" Daimon called out and seeing as Daimon no longer had any more Pokémon it still held on to its real form.

"You really are asking for trouble you know? I've already shown you what my mach punch can do." At the mentioning of mach punch Infernape moved yet again and struck Zoroark effectively in the gut knocking it out with one single hit.

"I've had enough of you, you copycat!"

"Ash Ketchum has defeated Daimon!" the judge announced and the crowd cheered.

"With amazing battle prowess Ash Ketchum has claimed the title of Sinnoh league champion" The announcer called and Ash raised his arms as he received his applause. He looked deep into Daimons eyes as the young trainer recalled his Zoroark, there was a deep satisfaction.

"You won!" Dawn called wrapping her arms around Ash, he'd just reached the wardrobes when she flung her arms around him.

"Are you surprised?" Ash joked before kissing the living daylight out of her, she kissed back as long as the air in her lungs could manage before she pulled back.

"Not a bit." She said gasping for air.

"That's good to know, it feels so wonderful to have the best girlfriend in the entire world who always believes in me." Dawn so wanted to kiss him again, but she held herself back when she noticed the others who'd gathered at the door.

"We decided we would give you a couple of minutes alone, but longer than that would be a crime, we can't have you snogging the night away now can we." Barry howled in laughter.

"And before anything else is done, I want to battle you next!" Barry said, but Ash shook his head.

"That won't be possible, you see I promised Dawn that the first battling that I would do after I'd won the Sinnoh league, was in a Pokémon contest with her." Barry cursed.

"That stinks you know!" Barry yelled and he was going on and on about how he was going to fine Ash.

"I really don't have time for this stuff, there is the big celebration where I will receive the cup you know, so I really have to get going. He kissed Dawn once more and then ran out towards the stadium once more.

"I didn't know that it started right after the battle!" Dawn said pouting because she wanted more time with her boyfriend.

"I guess they rescheduled it and Ash was the only one of us who knew. That's almost exact opposite of usual." Brock said and everyone in the wardrobe cracked up before going back to the stands.

"We give this year's Sinnoh league cup to Ash Ketchum and wish him good luck in the upcoming champion's league in Kanto. The entire crowd Cheered, but Ash only searched for Dawn and when he found her he locked on to only her.

"So how about that offer about the battle frontier?" Scott asked. Ash had first taken the entire afternoon off with Dawn just enjoying her company, neither of them was very sad that their journey in Sinnoh was coming to an end since they knew that both would be going to Kanto together.

"Yes I have, I accept the offer to become a frontier brain of course and I have even decided on what kind of facility I'm going to have."

"Oh that's great that you accept, so what kind of facility did you have in mind?" Ash smiled slyly before answering.

"I choose …."

**That's it for this time, I've already decided what kind of frontier brain Ash will be you just won't know what I choose before the next chapter hehe.**

**It's going to take a while before i post the next chapter. I need time to finish my own private project and i cannot do that if I also have to write these chapters all the time so until I'm finished with it this story is paused.**


	11. I'll be back soon

I'm going to be posting a rapid surrey of new chapters as soon as i get my computer back, I don't know how long it will take I just wanted to apologize for the long break that i've had. It was extremely productive, but now it's over.


	12. Chapter 10

"I choose battle gym! The different thing about this one will be that the trainer won't earn a badge, he'll earn a frontier symbol."

"So what you are basically saying is that you'd like your own gym?" Ash nodded.

"Then that's settled, I'll have it all finished up by the time you return. Where exactly do you want it to be?" Scott asked and Ash himself wondered.

"I would really like to be a bit closer to home, but I can't risk destroying a tranquil place like Pallet town. I think I'd like to have it around the indigo plateau if you don't mind."

"Of course not, a fitting place for the final frontier brain to have his facility."

"That's what I was thinking as well, now if you'd excuse me I think I'll go to bed next." Scott nodded, but he was interrupted by Daimon before he got to speak up.

"If you're going to the indigo plateau then that means that you're returning to Kanto right?" Ash nodded.

"Could I maybe accompany you and your friends on your way back? I'm going there to visit my girlfriend."

"Of course you can!" Dawn had appeared behind him, she was smiling warmly.

"And who might you be?" Daimon asked, thinking it would be just him and Ash and his Pikachu.

"Oh, I'm Ash's girlfriend, pleased to meet you."

"I guess you're not really all that formal, now am I right? That makes it easier seeing as I'm not all that formal myself." Daimon cracked a smile.

"No need to start flirting now or I will be telling your girlfriend about it." Ash joked which shut Daimon up.

"Now I really do need the sleep so see you tomorrow for breakfast Daimon." He waved at him and took Dawn's hand.

"Did you want to sleep so badly? I'm not tired yet!" Dawn complained.

"Not even for me?" Ash grinned wickedly and Dawn knew the battle was long lost.

"So when did you want to have our battle?" Dawn asked.

"As soon as possible, can't go all that long without any battles!" Dawn giggled in a girlish way which was very unlike her so Ash found it the perfect opportunity to kiss her.

"Now you go to sleep dear." He said laying her down and soon he followed himself. He gave her one more kiss before falling asleep on the spot.

"Now that he's fallen asleep, maybe I can enjoy some more hours out here." She snuck herself out of his lose embrace and unnoticed by the sleeping champion she left the room.

"So you snuck out?" Brock said amused.

"Yes, I'll just kiss him really hard in the morning and I think he'll go along with it. Stupid little kid he is, though I still love him." She hastily added as Brock shot her a look of warning. Conway had appeared behind her out of nowhere.

"Then I guess that's it for me. He's a lucky guy, but he should know this that if he ever mistreats you then I shall pay him a visit." Dawn shuddered, but she wasn't really all that afraid since she knew that should the time come (Which she really doubted) Ash was more than powerful enough to protect himself.

"It's nice to know Conway." An uncomfortable silence had occurred and Conway took that as a sign that he should just leave it at that and so he left.

"So know that you've left Ash sleeping in the bed, what do you want to do?" Brock asked.

"I figured seeing as we're going to be leaving tomorrow then I want to see all the parts of the Pokémon league that I've yet to see."

"So let's start inside the stadium. They still have the stands open." Brock and Dawn were soon joined by Barry who had his share of complaints about Ash.

"Why did he have to make that deal with you?" he finished his ice cream in one big bite while Neither Dawn nor Brock were even halfway through theirs.

"It's only fair that I get to battle him firs, he's my boyfriend after all. Besides we're going to have a battle tomorrow so after that you can try him for yourself."

"Where's the fair in that? Okay I guess I'll let you off as long as you pay the fine!"

"Barry? Since when has anyone ever paid your fines? They're rubbish!" Barry stayed silent for a little while after that and as the group made their way to the next stand Brock and Dawn managed to finish their own ice creams.

"They look wonderful, magical even!" The next stand they visited was one where they sold small glass sculptures made of Pokémon, they looked so lifelike Dawn half except for the fact that they would be destroyed by the drop.

"Ah it was true after all! Ash did meet the crystal Onix and here's the proof!" the shopkeeper smiled, he was a man in his teens working as a glass artist.

"Yeah he did and it really helped me out, so who are you three? You seem to know him quite well."

"Yes, hi I'm Brock, I've been traveling with him since he started his journey although I didn't go with him while he was travelling through the orange isles."

"I'm Dawn, Ash's girlfriend for the last few days."

"Hi! I'm hungry!" Barry said and groaned.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Mateo."

"So wait, you're telling me that there actually exists something like a crystal Onix? For real?" Barry asked, suddenly feeling a lot better.

"Yeah it really does exist and it's the reason for why I'm not bankrupt."

"Did you capture it?" Dawn asked.

"No, I was going to, but I realized that I didn't have to. I had it right where I wanted to and it was ready for capture, but something happened and I let it go. I think it's better I did so that other people can experience its wonders as I did."

"But I wanted to see it!" Barry and Dawn pouted.

"They stood there watching the sculptures and talked all through the night, Mateo occasionally disappeared to help some customer, but then he came back and joined in on the conversation again.

"So how long have you guys been up? I thought we were all going to meet up at the Pokémon center." Ash had found them accompanied by Daimon, the others hadn't even realized dawn had come.

"Congratulations on winning the Sinnoh league Ash." Ash had to try his hardest to remember who the guy talking to him was and when he drew up a blank he noticed the Onix sculpture.

"Mateo! How come you're here?"

"I figured that this would be good money so I came, I also wanted to check out some awesome battles. Now it seems the final night has come to an end and so I really must be on my way." Mateo started packing and Ash and the others left him.

"So when are we leaving?" Dawn asked.

"As soon as you've lost that battle!"

"Dream on!"


	13. Chapter 11

"One on one?" Dawn asked suddenly uncertain about her decision.

"If you want a battle then the least you can do is to give me a three on three!" Ash replied grinning like usual.

"If that's how you want it then go Cyndaquil!" Dawn threw her first Pokémon and Ash immediately decided what he was going to answer it with.

"Kingler!" Cyndaquil yelped and ran to hide itself behind Dawn when it saw the larger opponent.

"Come on Cyndaquil! I have faith in you!" Dawn told the Pokémon and it cocked its head wondering if she'd hit her head somewhere. Nevertheless it ran out to face it's opponent.

"Swift!" Dawn commanded and Cyndaquil launched its first attack.

"Push it back with bubblebeam!" Ash commanded and Kingler answered with its own attack which easily pushed away the swift and hit cyndaquil.

"Follow up with crabhammer!" Kingler moved as fast as it could and in a flash it reached Cyndaquil and effectively knocked it out with a powerful crabhammer.

"I figured it would start out like this." Dawn bit her lip and readied her second Pokémon.

"Pachirisu! Discharge!" Dawn called out Pachirisu and commanded it to use its most powerful attack right off the bat.

"Dodge that Kingler! Then follow up with a bubblebeam!" Kingler effectively slid out of the way and once again bubblebeam made contact dealing massive damage.

"Go in close with superfang Pachirisu!"

"Dodge again and then send it flying with a crabhammer." Once again Kingler slid out of the way and then delivered the final blow to Pachirisu as well sending it slamming into a nearby tree.

"You're not going easy on me at all!" Dawn complained.

"I figured that I might as well find my own battling style and it worked out great! I'm still testing it so there's no reason to go easy on you when it's incomplete anyway right?" Ash was still grinning madly.

"It doesn't seem incomplete to me, but why don't you try my Mamoswine then?" Dawn launched her last Pokémon feeling certain that it would prove more of a challenge than her previous two Pokémon, but Ash merely grinned even wider.

"Start this off with a powerful bubblebeam!" Kingler Launched its signature move once again.

"Knock them back with blizzard!" Dawn smiled herself as her blizzard made contact and for the first time in this battle Kingler took damage.

"Do another blizzard again Piloswine!" Dawn commanded and it once again let out a powerful blizzard attack.

"Now there's an opportunity I can't miss, dodge and then use crabhammer while it's still recovering!" Kingler once again moved out of the way and moved close enough to hit Piloswine with a crabhammer which sent it toppling.

"Now you can use bubblebeam!" This time Piloswine had no opportunity to counter it and it was pushed back.

"This is really hard!" Dawn complained.

"One more move and it's over!" Dawn had to think a long time about what to do next.

"Ice shard!" Mamoswine formed a giant sphere of ice that it launched at Kingler.

"Vicegrip!" it only took one of Kingler's massive pincers to crush the block of ice and Dawn was still nocloser to even dealing remote damage to Ash's Kingler.

"Move in close now Kingler and use a final crabhammer!" Dawn froze as she watched one of her strongest Pokémon getting knocked to the ground.

"That's a wrap." Ash recalled his own Pokémon and walked over to Dawn holding out his hand. She ignored that and slammed her mouth over his in a rough kiss.

"So are we leaving then?" Daimon said effectively breaking them apart he had to laugh a little when he saw their flushed faces.

"Guess so." Ash said in a voice that was barely more than a whisper.

"Say goodbye to the place where you finally reached the top Ash." Daimon said already feeling like a part of the group.

"And the place that you only reached second place."

"Shut up Ash!" Daimon yelled.

"Make me!" Ash grinned and let go of Dawn's hand so that he could run away.

"Oh I'll make you alright, just you wait." Daimon was just waiting for the right moment to win the argument or to have a little prank with Ash. He already had a devious plan ready for him.

"We only have one day to travel on foot until we reach the ferry so why don't we set up camp here?" Brock suggested and the trio agreed.

"I can take Dawn with me to gather some firewood." Ash volunteered and Dawn was happy to go with him.

"That's going to take a while so why don't you help me with the soup?" Brock asked.

"Sure, but don't you want to st up a couple of tents as well?" Brock shook his head.

"We don't have any tents anymore, they were destroyed the last time team rocket attacked us."

"Team rocket? Aren't they only in Kanto?" Daimon hadn't heard anything about team rocket branches in Sinnoh.

"I heard rumors they were in Johto as well, but no. These are the only ones in Sinnoh at least. They are only after Ash's Pikachu for some reason.

"Is it that special?" Daimon wondered and Brock nodded.

"As far as I know it's the most powerful Pikachu that exists."

"Doesn't look all that impressive now, but then again it did beat my Gardevoir." Daimon took a sideway glance at Pikachu who laid snoring on the ground.

"Yeah he's been through all sorts of things with it as well, like your Gardevoir it was his first Pokémon."

"Oh it wasn't my first Pokémon at all, it was a gift from Julie."

"Then that explains why you treasure it so much." Daimon nodded before the duo were enveloped by a steel net and shocked by electricity.

"Figured that they would show up if we were talking about them long enough they would eventually show up." Brock sighed and Daimon wondered how he could stay so calm.

"You mean this is Team rocket?"

"Oh yes!" Brock replied.


End file.
